Beran
The Beran are a fairly isolated people that live in the mountains of Kallfast. Despite their bear-like appearance, the Beran don't like to fight unless it is necessary. Appearance The Beran are a big race of bearpeople that stand tall and strong. The average size of a male Beran is 220cm but the largest of the tribes can stand as tall as 3m. Their weight also waries between 200kg for a small Beran, to almost 700kg. Females are usually smaller, but still stand at around 2m and weigh an average of 180kg. The size difference is generally how other races would tell a male Beran apart from a female. Both males and females are covered in thick fur of varying colours. Brown being the most common. They have long sharp claws at the tip of both their hands and feet and their teeth are made to rip through the thickest skinned animals of Kallfast. (Now, I can't draw, but imagine something like this. Home & Culture The Beran are a hunter/gatherer society that resides on Mount Kló in the Kallfast mountain regions. The smallest Beran are tasked with venturing down from the mountains in order to gather berries and to fish, while the big ones are responsible for hunting mammoths, Great Boars and Elks etc. While a Beran could most definetly kill an animal with it's claws and teeth, they prefer to use spears to hunt. As the Beran are very beastial in nature, they always honour their kills, as they see themselves in the other animals. They always try to end a hunt quickly, and use as much of the animal as possible. Which is needed, given the cold climate they find themselves in. Other than hunting they tend to stay away from conflict. The Beran could potentially live to be around 60 years of age, but the cold climate and dangerous life claim many lives before they reach that age. There are however a small group of elders located among the three tribes that have lived for very long, and teach the Beran cubs. Beran mate for life, and tend to produce cubs every other to every third year. Most females birth 1-2 cubs, but 3-4 is not uncommon. However the parents don't take care of their cubs for long. The Beran elders tend to the young. This makes it so that the strong adult Beran can keep helping the tribes by working, while also forcing the cubs to work together with and meet many other Beran from all tribes in order to create a kinship with all Beran. The Tribes The Beran are divided by three tribes. Tribe Tennur, Tribe Skinnur and Tribe Spjótur. Tribe Tennur live quite far down Mount Kló and act as guardians of the mountain. Whenever the gatherers of the other tribes venture south, they send their guardians with them, to ensure their safety. Tribe Skinnur live north west of Tribe Tennur. They specialize in tailoring and leatherworking, as well as weapon crafting that they then trade with the other two tribes. They get their materials from Tribe Spjótur, who are largely made up of hunters and gatherers. They provide the tribes with food and materials.